Employees often utilize virtual private network (VPN) connections when working off-site. Conventionally, each individual employee uses a separate VPN client to establish a separate VPN connection that terminates at an enterprise location, such as a VPN server on an enterprise network at a company's home location. In this case, all traffic, including traffic sent between the employees' devices, must travel through the enterprise network even when the two or more employees are located at the same location and attached to the same wireless network. Data travels from one employee's client device to the connection endpoint at the enterprise network, is routed through the enterprise network, and then to the second employee's client device. This may result in significant latency in communication between these client devices as well as the utilization of enterprise and local backhaul resources for what essentially amounts to local traffic.